Way Through
by ALittleCurious
Summary: A young Law helps a young Luffy find Ace.


**A/N: I REALLY encourage other people to write something like this! Which is the only reason I wrote this... Since... I wanted something like this. I do know that there is similar stories to this but whatever. AU. Excuse my English, it isn't my first language but come on, i'm pretty good right? Ehehe. Anyway, on with the little boys interaction. Because why not? There isn't all that much background behind this so fuck that m8. So hopefully you get the jist of this because I just wish for interaction, hun. Any mistakes on history done, Im going to be the lazy ass and use the excuse "AU!" Shitty and bad blah blah blah. I'd consider it maybe fluffy young Lawlu I dunno. Pff? Age difference? Whats that? *Laughs* Just more like closeness here don't worry. Rates T for MY potty mouth in the Author's notes haha.**

0o0o0o0o: These things mean it's with someone else.

-/-: Time skip.

Luffy's brow furrowed.

'He left without me again...' By he, Luffy had meant a certain boy- his friend- Ace had run off once again. What it meant? Luffy had to go run off and try to make nice with his only friend. Not really HAD to, but he really needed some company. Luffy relaxed a tad more trying to reclaim himself. Ah but, it was always so fun when he went after Ace sometimes. Not only that but some exercise! Luffy was after all going to be pirate king right! Yes. Of course. Luffy vaguely wondered about what Ace wanted to do when he grew up...

That being said, the boy named Luffy with a straw hat that was fairly loose on him, accompanied with a small t-shirt with a sea king on it ran out to the woods. He couldn't help but smile. He could just imagine the face Ace will have when he reaches him! His only friend! Luffy paused when a bush caught his blue shorts.

Then there was the danger. It was only the little bush snagged on his favorite pair of shorts that reminded him. Oh... And there goes Ace disappearing into the distance...

"Dammit..." Excuse Luffy's language... "Now I have to go find him aimlessly..." A pout formed on the small boy's face. The other thing that bothered Luffy was how Ace was somehow always ahead of him. Always. He's older, and faster.

How is he suppose to be Pirate King when he couldn't even reach Ace! He tugged harder on his shorts, finally ripping away from the sharp branch. He done messed up his clothing again. Great.

"Today is just terrible..." Luffy groaned. It really was. It seemed as though wanting some quality time with his only friend may take a lot of effort. He quickly ran into the distance, going top distance when he spotted Ace standing by a bridge.

"Ace! You waited for me?"

The other boy stared in his usual distasteful face.

"Hey! How 'bout we talk abou-" Luffy found himself falling. Again. He had been pushed again. How many times has it been? He felt his arms stretch as he sank lower down, hands firmly hooked on the bridge. At least Ace didn't stomp on his fingers this time... That's it... Try to stay positive... Shanks doesn't get angry... He screamed loudly-( A very high pitched girly one mind you,) as he felt fishes bite his toes. Oh Lord, things keep piling up on things to get upset about, this time the enemy that is water. For some reason however, he felt something pudgy underneath his feet. Strange. He lost his sandals but now he can land carefully down.

His eyes averted down to see a younger but bigger boy laying unconscious on a plank of wood.

"Huh!?"

It took Luffy a moment for his brain to kick into rescue mode. And with that, he wrapped his stretchy legs around the body, plank and all, and did his best to return up ignoring how much strain it got him. Stupid devil fruit! Making him all weak with being rubber! He wobbled up with the other boy onto the bridge. Huh. He has a fuzzy hat.

He is wearing similar clothing minus the sea king and his was obviously soaked. He even contained a lot more tears in his clothes.

"Oi. Wake up. Oi, oi, oi, get up already." He shook the body roughly. The older boy replied with coughing up quite a bit of water. "... You okay...?" Luffy was surprised when the older boy sprang up, frowning.

Great.

Another angsty person.

Luffy fell with a thud.

Not to mention contained the gene that makes them push people.

"... Who are you...?"

Right, right, right. Push then ask.

"Oi! Watch who you're pushin'! Who are you, huh!?" Luffy snapped back.

"Not until you tell me yours!" The boy huffed. He crossed his arms, practically growling at Luffy.

"My name is Luffy! I'm gonna be Pirate King! Be my friend?"

"Pirate King huh?" Now then... Where was he? There was a bright light... A... Whirlpool... And... Now there was this kid with really annoying voice.

"Answer!"

"Law." Law stood there. Right. He's lost.

"How old are you?" Luffy dusted off his clothing, jumping straight up to his feet. Law considered getting rid of the runt.

"...14..."

"Haaa? You're older than Ace?" Luffy leaned in a bit too close. Law promptly pushed Luffy back. " Everyone's older than me..." He groaned into the sky. He pumped his fists up. "Ugh!"

"... How old are you then?" Maybe later. Who's Ace? Why is Law being so friendly?

"7..."

"Who's Ace?"

"My best friend!"

"Location?"

"Foosha Village!"

"Your full name?"

"Monkey D Luffy!"

Law visibly froze. He had caught his interest now alright. Besides, much of the information he has been given so far isn't all that helpful. Foosha village?

"Hey! You gonna be my friend or what? Grandpa left me here and I can't find anyone else who wants to be friends!"

"Don't you have siblings?" Now he was getting on his nerves again. Luffy looked at him with a blank expression.

"Nope! Only Dadan and the other bandits!" Luffy stook his tongue out comically. "And Ace keeps running away from me... I think... He doesn't like me... Oh yeah and I was following him when he pushed me down there..." Luffy pointed at the large drop. "I clung on and then I found you.

"But... You couldn't reach me..." Law blinked at him.

"Oh! I ate the Gomu gomu no mi and now I'm rubber!" He pinched his arm and pulled at his skin, pulling it as far as he could.

"A devil fruit? You too?" Well. That slipped out. He isn't suppose to be this open! "Listen here kid, I just need some directions off of here."

"Whoa... Are you a pirate? AND A DEVIL FRUIT TOO?"

Law grinded his teeth. This boy really is annoying.

"Hey! And don't call me kid! You're not that older than me!" Luffy stomped his feet.

"Yes I am! Now bring me to someone who can actually help me or else!" He watched as Luffy pouted.

"Um... Only if you help me find Ace!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I'm serious! I never ever get to talk to him because he... He always runs off!" Luffy clenched his fists.

"Then is he really your best friend?"

"Well I want to be his friend..." Law watched as he mumbled to himself. So... Irritating! Okay... So... Maybe tomorrow... He isn't all that clean... Plus he's pretty tired... He really was going to regret this isn't he?

"Deal. But not today." He picked up Luffy by his shirt, walking across the bridge.

"Why not? Let me go!" Luffy struggled, clawing at Law.

"I don't have the energy."

"Well then you're going the wrong way, idiot!"

0o0o0o0

Ace watched cautiously at the forest around him. Luffy has... Given up or got lost rather easily today.

"Ace? You okay?" Sabo put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing. Just that brat lost way too fast today."

"Ha? You worried?" Sabo raised a brow.

"Hell no! I'm glad he got the idea!" Ace crossed his arms. Still... Kind of strange.

"You think he died?"

"I hope so." Ace replied, shuffling the deck of cards they had found. "He just follows me around non stop." He passes a few dirty cards to Sabo. Sabo looks at how they are sort of muddy and losing the print of the diamonds and other various printings. Hmm... But it is great they found something to keep themselves busy. Plus it was fun.

"Do you even know any games you can play with these cards?" Sabo asked.

"No." Ace passed another card to Sabo to examine the condition of it.

0o0o0o0

"Shhh. Dadan wouldn't like it if she found you here. Ah. Here you go." Luffy pulled a shirt down from a hook. "I put this up to dry earlier, I don't think any of the bandits wouldn't mind. Like I care if they mind." With a toss, Law caught the new clean shirt that looked a little too big. He shrugged it anyway. Why is he doing this? Right, he wanted to get on his way. From the way Luffy explained his situation, there was obviously nothing to gain from here. So why stay longer? Now Law knows the kid's name. He did want to be Pirate King, he might as well keep an eye out for any enemies. So far Luffy is just awfully clumsy and stupid. Clumsy...

He felt Luffy grab his hand, pulling him into the back of the building to enter.

"So... Getting in through the front isn't a good idea. I'll sneak you into where I sleep. But you have to stay under the covers in case Dadan or any of the bandits see you. One time I brought in a bear and Dadan hit me really hard on the head! I still have a bruise..."

Law quietly mused. Luffy gripped his hand tighter, he kept quiet, walking in slowly. The room was dark, with only a faint outline of bodies with blankets able to be seen. He stepped quietly over to a nearby body, Law following. He pressed his finger to his lips, raising a blanket up that had no body underneath, ushering for Law to get underneath.

Law mentally sighed. Not only was he going to be uncomfortable sleeping with someone like Luffy, there was also the danger of being spotted. He definitely didn't have the energy to deal with it, and he was nearly going to pass out.

And pass out he did.

Luffy laughed quietly to himself. He found a friend! One that ACTUALLY talked to him! And was nice! Well... Not really... He's still kinda mean even though he looked like he was going to pass out any second. Not to mention how gloomy he looked with the funny fuzzy hat. Oh and... His eyes. He didn't look like he slept well since forever. Luffy carefully sneaked under the cover. His head poked out, with Law keeping his head low, avoiding any detection by the time he woke up.

Luffy smiled.

0o0o0o0o

"See ya tomorrow, Sabo."

"Mhm. See ya!" Ace nodded. So. Know he can really focus on how Luffy just hung there for a while. Maybe he really died? His fingers didn't keep him up and he plunged into the water? Well...

Either way it's good news for Ace!

Is he... Is he worried?

-/-

Turns out Ace had nothing to worry about. In fact Ace is sure he wasn't worried at all! Nope! Not at all! Ace never gets worried, duh! There's Luffy, sleeping quietly with his hat right next to him. Right! And to the point! He'll have to tell Sabo that Luffy never really died. So what does that mean? From the distance he can tell there isn't much injury other than a cut along his nose and... He squints. A bruise on his cheek. Is it possible he went back home?

Is Luffy trying to confuse him? Ace's eyes narrowed. So be it. He'll have to go really fast and early tomorrow. Right! He put head back down against his pillow.

0o0o0o0o

-/-

Luffy awoke to someone's foot in his face. Huh. Oh! It's Law! His eyes blinked. Must be early he assumes. He can tell by the way Ace is already sneaking out. Why so early though? He can feel Law yawn beside him. Uh oh.

Ace looks at the other from across the room. Law looked back. Both exchanging their own scary looks. Ace moved his lips to what could be read like:

"I'll deal with you later." Ace quickly jumped over the mass of bodies. Law angry but still half asleep looked over at Luffy who had an extremely determined. Ah. So that must be Ace huh? Law stretched out his limbs. He gave out another yawn, picked up his hat then grabbed Luffy's hand to bring him to his feet. Luffy proceeded to beam a big smile at Law.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm only doing this so I can get outta here." He whispered. He casually threw the younger boy on his back, allowing the kid to have a piggy back ride for the time being. Ugh. The things he's doing. Luffy wrapped his arms around the neck of Law, getting ready to leave.

-/-

"So then I told I tossed a raccoon in her bed and she didn't feed me for a week."

"You're still talking?" Law mumbled as he stomped at a crocodile until he was sure it was dead.

"Okay so...! You're gonna be my new best friend but I still need to go talk to Ace so you can put me down now. I need to put some of my effort in too!"

"No." Law gripped at Luffy's legs.

"Ugh... You're being dumb." Luffy stretched his back out so he dangled on Law's back. He let out a long groan. Sometimes Law is just so... Bleh.

"You're gonna get stuck on something."

"But Lawwww..." Right on cue, he got caught on a bush. Again. Law went along, leaving him to stretch more, still holding on. The rubber... It gave him an idea... He ran back, pulling him off from the bush.

"I have an idea."

"Do you now...?" Luffy droned lazily.

"Yes! Yes I do idiot!"

-/-

"Hurry up! You're a genius!"

Law never thought he would some day find himself stretching a body to tree to tree like this.

Luffy didn't think stretching this far would hurt. But he had his reasons. So Law gently pushed at his rubbery body, testing if it was stable.

"When I say go, you let go and grab onto me. I'll help out by grabbing on too okay? Okay. Lets just get to it."

Luffy let out a squeal. Law pushed his body back, getting ready to propel himself and Luffy forward.

"Okay... GoooOOO-"

"HAHA IT'S ACTUALLY WORKING!" Luffy clung on again on the back of Law. Meanwhile the older of the two did his best to keep his hat on.

 **A/N: SHIT SHIT SHIT I'll finish this later it was meant to be a oneshot but ackkk. This is a good place to um... Stop. Stupid story I know, the only reason Law is being kinda nice is because he ACTUALLY kinda enjoys Luffy's company! Yay. Haha. I should be working on my other fics, my God. I apologize for having you read this lol.**


End file.
